Moment
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Momen singkat yang dibagi oleh dua orang asing berlatarkan sibuknya café yang penuh.


**Moment**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Momen singkat yang dibagi oleh dua orang asing berlatarkan sibuknya _café_ yang penuh.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu, langit menangis keras. Hujan jatuh mengguyuri kota kecil itu deras—badai.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang madu berlari, berusaha mencari tempat berlindung dari hujan yang turun kian deras.

' _Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak menunggu Len tadi_ ,' umpat si pemuda dalam hati kesal. Meski begitu, wajah rupawannya tetap tampak datar—sifat alami si pemuda.

Dia masih berlari, berlari, _berlari._ Hingga manik _lazuli-_ nya menangkap papan nama _café_ di kejauhan. Iris langitnya berbinar, segera dipacu kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah _café_ itu.

 **.**

" _Pleuvoir Café_ ," lirihnya seraya mengayun pintu kayu _café_ itu terbuka. Hiruk pikuk _café_ langsung tersaji di hadapannya. _Café_ itu penuh, sepertinya tidak ada meja kosong yang tersisa untuknya.

Si pemuda menghela napas keras. Baru saja dia akan berbalik meninggalkan _café_ itu, dia dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak—memanggilnya mungkin?

"Hei!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau lumut yang mencolok tampak melambai pada si pemuda pirang madu dari mejanya di sudut _café_.

Merasa diundang, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang tampak bersahabat itu. Dalam hati, lelaki itu bersyukur akan kemurahan hati si pemuda.

"Terima kasih," lelaki dengan netra lazuardi itu berucap sopan kala duduk di hadapan pemuda dengan manik _sour apple_ menawan yang berada di balik lindungan kacamata bingkai _maroon-_ nya.

"Halo," nada riang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai daun itu. Senyum lebar membingkai wajah rupawannya. " _Blazer_ mu basah, lho. Tidak mau dilepas?"

Pemuda berambut pirang madu tadi—Rinto namanya—memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan aneh. "...Ya."

 _Blazer_ dilepas, kini Rinto sedang membongkar isi tasnya—mencari handuk kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Rinto mendecih pelan. ' _Len keparat. Dia pasti lupa mengembalikannya._ '

Handuk putih kecil terulur di hadapannya. Pemuda di depannya masih tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih...?" Rinto melirih. Agak ragu untuk menerima bantuan dari orang asing di depannya.

Sadar akan situasi itu, si pemuda berucap, "Ah, tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat, kok!" Kartu nama si pemuda terulur di atas meja kayu _café_. "Namaku Gumiya. Kau?"

Rinto menatap pemuda itu—Gumiya—intens. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka, "...Kagamine."

Gumiya masih tersenyum. Jika ada orang yang mukanya di _-setting_ untuk selalu tersenyum, Rinto yakin pemuda itu orangnya. "Kagamine itu _nama keluarga_ mu, kan? Maksudku _nama_ mu, Kagamine- _kun_."

Rinto menatap iris kilau hutan si pemuda janggal. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah berurusan baik dengan tipe orang seperti Gumiya. Tipe orang yang terlalu _easy going_ dan _happy go lucky—_ seperti kembarannya yang lebih muda tiga belas menit darinya, Len, ataupun kakaknya yang menyebalkan, Lenka. Dan entah mungkin karena takdir mempermainkannya, Rinto selalu bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Oke. Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." _Baiklah, setidaknya pemuda ini tahu caranya membaca tatapan seseorang_ , Rinto membatin. Karena dia yakin, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah daritadi.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Gumiya yang kini sedang membolak-balikan buku menu setelah memanggil seorang pelayan ke meja mereka.

"Satu _black coffee, miss._ " Gumiya berucap. Sebelah matanya dikedipkan dengan senyum tipis manis yang ditujukan pada pelayan _café_ berperawakan mungil dengan surai keperakan yang menjuntai panjang di balik punggungnya.

" _Vanilla latte,_ terima kasih." Rinto tersenyum tipis pada _waitress_ itu. Senyum yang teramat samar.

Lalu gadis pelayan itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan kedua pemuda itu, dengan wajah merona.

"Woah, Kagamine- _kun_ ," Gumiya memandang Rinto tepat di manik angkasanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tersenyum. Kukira kau tipe orang yang datar."

"Itu senyum formal, Gumiya- _san_. Ah, terima kasih atas handukmu." Gumiya menerima handuk yang kini agak lembab itu yang diulurkan Rinto.

Kemudian tidak ada yang memulai konservasi di antara mereka. Rinto suka kondisi ini. Suasana hening, atmosfer ringan dengan latar harmoni hujan yang menenangkan. Rinto memandang langit dari jendela di sampingnya, mengulas senyum yang teramat tipis tanpa sadar.

Gumiya tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya memangku kepalanya. Maniknya sedari tadi mengikuti setiap gestur yang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya.

Bagaimana manik lazuardi beningnya yang indah menatap lembut keadaan luar sana. Bagaimana surai pirang madunya yang tampak halus bergerak-gerak ringan tertiup angin yang lolos ke dalam _café_ lewat cela ventilasi. Bagaimana bibirnya akan terbuka pelan kala menghembuskan napas, membuat uap di kaca jendela yang ada di hadapannya.

Gumiya bukanlah orang yang observan. Namun kali itu, dia menotis hal-hal kecil yang biasanya tidak akan dia sadari pada orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Seperti bagaimana poni _honey blond_ pemuda Kagamine di depannya dibelah dua dengan empat pasang jepit putih kecil yang polos. Anting segitiga ungu kecil di telinga kanannya dan kacamata bingkai lembayung yang bertengger di batang hidung si pemuda.

Gumiya terpaku kala melihat kedua ujung bibir Rinto yang terangkat samar. Dia melirih tanpa sadar, "...manis."

"Huh...?" atensi Rinto kini sepenuhnya terpusat pada Gumiya. "Maaf?"

Gumiya tersentak, wajahnya merona hebat. "Ah.., um..., maksudku," pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah. "Ehem... Pesananmu tadi, _vanilla latte_ , manis, kan? Kau ini _sweet tooth_ , ya?"

"Ah," Rinto berucap. "Ya, aku lebih menyukai makanan atau minuman manis ketimbang rasa yang lain, kurasa."

Pemuda bersurai zamrud terkekeh pelan. Tangan ramping pemuda itu terulur ke wajah tirus Rinto. Jemari lentiknya mengelus surai halus pemuda itu pelan sebelum melepaskan kacamata Rinto. "Wah... Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajah semanis ini di balik kacamata? _Such a waste_."

Alis Rinto terangkat sebelah. " _Pardon_? Aku laki-laki, Gumiya- _san_. Dan tolong kembalikan kacamataku," ucapnya melihat Gumiya yang kini melepaskan kacamata merah marunnya dan memakai kacamata milik Rinto.

"Lumayan kabur. _Minus_ -mu berapa?"

"Satu koma." Rinto menjawab singkat.

"Hm? Mau coba pakai kacamataku? Walau cuma untuk hiasan sih."

Rinto menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam. "Untuk apa kau memakai kacamata kalau hanya untuk hiasan?"

"Hmm?" Gumiya memakaikan kembali kacamata Rinto kepada pemiliknya—dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Tangannya memainkan kacamatanya sendiri sekarang. "Kalau tanpa kacamata, aku tidak tampak seperti seorang penulis, kan?"

"Kau seorang penulis?" Rinto berucap, nada suaranya datar, namun alisnya terangkat sebelah, tak menyangka.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu kartu namaku, kan?" Gumiya menghela napas. "Nakajima Gumiya, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswa tingkat dua di Universitas X, penulis _freelance_. Salam kenal, Kagamine- _kun_."

Pesanan mereka datang. Rinto segera mengambil minumannya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada _waitress_ yang segera pergi menginggalkan meja mereka. "Kau masih mahasiswa?"

Gumiya menyesap kopi hitamnya, "Yah, kau tahu? Mendapatkan uang untuk membayar sewa _apartment_ dan uang kuliah itu tidak mudah. Untung tulisanku bagus, jadi laku dijual."

"Heehh..." Rinto menyesap _vanilla latte_ -nya. Ujung maniknya mendapati hujan yang sudah mereda di luar sana. Mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu segera mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada kembarannya. "Jadi sekarang karena aku sudah mengetahui namamu, apa aku perlu memanggilmu 'Nakajima- _san_ '?"

Gumiya terkekeh. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Jangan terlalu formal padaku." Cairan hitam pekat itu kembali disesap. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kedinginan? _Sweater_ mu sepertinya agak basah, lho. Lagipula seragam sekolahmu tidak cukup tebal untuk melawan udara dingin, kan? Mau kupinjamkan jaketku?" ucapnya main-main. Walau Gumiya juga tidak akan keberatan kalau pemuda di hadapannya menerima tawarannya, _sih_.

Rinto memandang pemuda di hadapannya masih dengan muka _poker face_ yang sedari tadi dipertahankannya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Jemputanku akan segera datang."

"Eh?" Nada suara Gumiya tampak kecewa, sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. "Tapi aku masih mau mengobrol denganmu lebih lama."

Rinto mengangkat alisnya. Dia kembali menyesap _vanilla latte_ -nya, membiarkan lidahnya kembali dimanjakan dengan manisnya cairan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, yah," manik Gumiya dipusatkan pada manik jernih Rinto, menatapnya dengan intens. "Dua orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mengenal, bertemu di dalam satu _café_ di meja yang sama dan saling berbagi konservasi. Terlebih _café_ ini hanya buka di saat hujan. Bukankah ini takdir?"

Gumiya terkekeh jenaka. " _Plus_. Perpaduan antara muka manis di balik kacamata yang selalu menunjukan raut datar nan _poker face_ yang tanpa diperkirakan menyukai makanan manis? _Well,_ aku tertarik padamu."

Rinto menatap balik tatapan intens Gumiya dengan datar. "Jadi? Apa maumu?"

Gumiya dapat mendengar derit pintu _café_ yang membuka dan lonceng yang berbunyi pelan. Di pintu masuk sana, manik hutannya menemukan seseorang dengan seragam SMA dengan paras mirip pemuda di hadapannya berjalan sembari mencari sosok seseorang.

"Menawarkan ikatan?" Gumiya menarik ujung bibirnya. Dia _sangat_ jarang tertarik pada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya, terlebih seorang lelaki. Namun, eksistensi pemuda manis yang satu ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Gumiya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengecup pipi Rinto ringan sembari berbisik kecil di telinganya.

Seringai kecil kini terpampang di wajah Gumiya kala melihat Rinto berdiri dengan cepat bersamaan kembarannya yang hadir di sisi meja mereka.

"Maaf, Rinto. Tadi ada sedikit urusan, hehe." Pemuda yang mirip dengan Rinto terkekeh pelan sambil mengucap maaf tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"Woah, Rinto? Itu temanmu?" Kembaran pemuda itu menatap takjub pada Gumiya yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Bukan! Dia bukan temanku!" Rinto menyambar _blazer-_ nya yang setengah kering serta tas sekolahnya dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kembaran dan pemuda asing yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sejam yang lalu.

Rinto berjalan menghentak menuju pintu _café,_ kesal. ' _Apa-apaan dengan pemuda itu?!_ ' Parasnya merona hebat sampai ke telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello, Alice's speaking~ Ini adalah Fic pertama Alice dengan pair belok, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau tidak dapat feelnya #bow.  
**

 **Well, anyway, selamat nikmati omake di bawah~**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah," Len berseru kagum. "Aku jarang sekali lihat Rinto tidak kalem seperti itu. Kau ini penyihir atau apa?"

Gumiya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Hanya seorang asing yang menawarkan relasi."

Len ikut tertawa. "Kau tahu? Rinto itu tidak punya banyak teman. _So, it'll be really good if you can get along with him, okay_?"

Gumiya mengangguk. "Pasti, kok. Pasti."

Len tersenyum puas, "Oke! Sampai jumpa~" pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan menyusul Rinto yang sudah masuk lebih dahulu ke mobil yang dikendarai olehnya tadi.

Dan Gumiya masih duduk di kursinya, memainkan cangkir putih berisi _vanilla latte_ Rinto yang belum dihabiskannya. "Pemuda itu... _It should be illegal to be that cute..._!"

Gumiya tersenyum, disesapnya cairan putih kental itu hingga habis. "Manis sekali...!" Pemuda itu meringis.

Gumiya membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan sebelah tangan sebagai alas, tangannya yang lain berusaha menutup bibirnya yang tak kian lelah mengumbar senyum kala mengingat wajah Rinto yang tersipu tadi. "Jadi namanya Rinto...?"

 **.**

" _Hari minggu nanti kosongkan waktumu untukku, ya? Jam sepuluh pagi di stasiun A, mari kita berkencan~!_ "

 **.**

 **[END]**


End file.
